Phases of the Faded Memories
by The Little Triforce
Summary: In the world of mythical creatures like werewolves and vampires, Elizaveta, a vampire, suddenly decides to turn a human girl by the name of Julchen into a vampire since it was the only way to say her life but little did she know that by doing so would alter her life in ways she never thought of possible.
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

**A/n: Hey guys! This is The little Triforce and this is my first fanfic! Just a couple things before I start. First of all I don't own any of the characters since they are owned by the awesome maker of Hetalia. Second I got the idea to do this fanfic based off of Phoenix-Fire Powers own fanfic titled "Memories". Once I finished reading the 5 chapter story I was sad to see it had not been finished so I decided to do something like that, so part of the story line belongs to Phoenix-Fire Power until later on. So the beginning may be like theirs but rest assured once I get past the beginning it will hopefully get good! I will have eventual Fem!Germancest and Australia X Hungary! Human names are used also! Thank you for reading this! Rates and reviews are welcome!**

It was an overcast, dark day when I saw her. The Silver-haired beauty was walking down the street with her two swords strapped by her sides as usual; however, there was something off this time around. She had been walking once again to the supermarket and as usual, those who passed by were giving her dirty looks and calling her things like whore and slut just because of her individuality. This was expected when you're a girl wearing clothes usually meant for men and carrying weapons by your side.

Before I continue, I should probably introduce myself. I am Elizaveta Herdevary and I am a vampire. Sounds cliché, right? It's not as unnecessary as it sounds. For one, it comes with perks like extra attuned senses. They come in handy when trouble is stirring nearby. But little did I know then is that by saving that silver-beauty's life, everything will change.

I watched her walk quietly through the market from my perch atop the roof, when I noticed a small group of five cloaked men following her, trying to not arise her suspicion. Just as she was about to exit the alley to the main courtyard when her anonymous stalkers surrounded her and drew their own weapons and attacked. With speed that resembled that of a cheetah she unsheathed her own two swords at her sides fought while yelling curse words to her assailants. I continued to watch as she was on equal par with all four men even though she was on her own. That's when I noticed, weren't there five of them? Unable to blink because I didn't want to miss anything I scoured the surrounding area until I found the fifth man. He was sneaking up behind the silver-haired girl with a long dagger and before I could utter a warning to help her, he ran forward and stabbed her from the side. The sword went straight through her side and came out clearly from her abdomen. The girl uttered a swear as she coughed up blood, and the man removed her sword shoving the girl to the ground.

His original plan was to let her bleed out to death. Without a second thought though, I involved myself and targeted him, jumping down from my hiding spot and looked at her before looking at the unseen males around me.

" It's not honorable to attack your opponent from behind! That is a cheap move!" I growled obviously upset at the lack of morale the men showed. One of the men, obviously the leader responded, "Why do you give a fuck? She was a bitch anyways." He said with a sneer before continuing "and now that you've seen us it looks like you'll be sharing the same fate!" Each man took a step towards me. I remained calm and replied" cowards who attack while their enemies' backs are turned deserve to die a horrible death!"

With a flash I quickly annihilated each man, their guts decorating the walls of the alley and their decapitated bodies littering the ground.

As soon as I was finished I went over to the silver-haired girl and quickly apologized.

"Trust me if you want to live."

She gave me an intimidating glance and tried to complain but, I was quicker than she and bit into her shoulder, releasing the toxic substance that would turn her into a vampire. As the liquid went through her, she seemed to relax and her wounds healed as she succumbed to a certain slumber.

Why I did it, I don't know but I guess that her rising up against todays feminist society sparked something inside me that related me to her but then again I was a girl who looked and acted like a guy and could even be mistaken for one. I picked her up and quickly jumped back up to the roof and continued running back to my secret base of an abandoned house a little ways off from the village where she can stay there until she awoke and I explained the predicament to her.

Approximately 3 and a half days later she awoke, as I was dozing off a bit on a chair in the corner. She sat up and groaned in pain before she realized she wasn't alone and her hand quickly went to her swords which were miraculously still strapped on her sides. "Who are you" she growled every ounce in her voice dropping with malice. I quickly understood why she was upset and I calmly stood up, dusted myself off and removed the hood before clearing my throat and responding, "I am Elizaveta Herdevary and I rescued you last night from certain death by turning you into a vampire." I waited to watch her reaction, she raised an eyebrow," So you're a man with a ladies name?"

She still had her hand on her sword as she looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I chuckled a little "No I am not a MAN, I am a woman." I said stressing the man part. "And you are?" I questioned.

She seemed to finally calm down as she went to stand, "Julchen Beilschmidt, and thank you for the assistance. Those assholes have been bothering me for ages."

As she stood up she seemed to suddenly recall lasts nights events, Julchen looked down to where she was stabbed before looking at me "What the fuck happened to me? Wasn't I stabbed?!" she put a hand to her heart before all color disappeared from her face completely, which didn't seem likely since she was already pale from being albino." I'M DEAD?" she seemed to choked on her words.

I nodded calmly as possible "I turned you into a vampire to keep you alive, there was no other way and it seemed like you still have a lot to live for the way you were fighting against those men" She still had the look of dread on her face which was surprising, " a Vampire?.Well that explains why my wound healed..." when suddenly her face became full of worry. "How long was I out for?!" She half screamed at me. I replied with a measly "Three and a half days, why?" And just as I thought she couldn't get paler she did before letting out a couple curse words, "Crap! Louise! "


	2. Chapter 2 - Louise

**_A/N: Hey guys sorry for the cliffhanger on chapter 1! (Actually not sorry!) Finally had time to write more! Schools been crazy and I'll try to write when I can even though it might not be often.( Too many Advanced classes! ;A; ) Anyways I don't own the characters, they belong to the owner of Hetalia and I give partial credit to Phoenix-Fire Power to inspiring the fanfic itself so enjoy! R&amp;R please!_**

**Eliza POV**

"Louise? Who's that?" I said looking at Julchen. Julchen quickly got up and headed to the door but I placed my hand on the door to keep her from exiting. "Where do you think you're going?" I said eyeing her. She glared at me and tried to open the door to exit, "to go see me baby sister!" she said growling. I looked at her and retorted" you can't go outside in the sunlight! You'll turn into ash!" I said hissing. Julchen glared at me and instead increased her efforts on attempting to open the door. I grabbed her by the collar and threw her backwards and away from the door. "If you're going to go out put a cloak on you idiot!" I told her as I handed her a cloak. Julchen groaned, "Fine."

-3 days earlier—

It was a quiet night, all you could here was the sound of crickets from the woods surrounding the house. The moonlight shined through the window lighting up the face of a nine year old girl sleeping quite peacefully. It seemed that the little girl would keep sleeping until someone slammed the door open and the little blonde girl woke up. Her hand instantly went to her sword and as her eyesight adjusted to the darkness she quickly got up and scurried quickly towards the door and opened it a little, before her eyes went wide. There were unknown men in the house! Turning around quickly she grabbed the two bags that Julchen always told her to bring with if trouble ever occurred. As she scurried out from a hidden hole in the wall and ran into the woods the intruders yelled," there she is! After her!" Louise muttered a curse under her breath, "dammit!" She ran a little more until she came to a small clearing in the woods and hid the two bags in the a hidden hole in a tree and took out her identical twin swords strapped to her waist, identical to her older sisters, and waited for the unknown intruders to find her. "Bring it on!" she yelled to them as they approached.

As Julchen and Eliza got closer to where Julchen and Louise's house was, they noticed something was wrong. "Is that a fire?" I noted seeing the black smoke. I turned towards Julchen, who was gone. Alarmed I ran towards the smoke, where I saw her standing on the outskirts of the burned rubble. She seemed to be on the brink of crying when I heard her voice crack, " . ! This can't be..." I looked around the rubble and sniffed the air. I turned towards Julchen and said soothingly," if you're worried about wither or not your little sister died in the fire, I can tell you she didn't." As soon as I had said that it was like someone lit a fire under her, seeing as she bolted towards me and put her hands on my shoulders looking at me breathless while shaking me back and forth, "you're not lying are you?" I looked at her with a look of astonishment," what would I have to gain by lying to you?" Now that Julchen seemed to have calmed down she started pacing," where would she have gone?" I didn't know if that was a rhetorical question or not but I answered anyways," I have no clue but you know her better than anyone I'm assuming. Where would she go?" and with that it was like a light bulb appeared over her head. "THE OLD TREE!"

As I followed Julchen, the scent of blood grew stronger and stronger until we saw the first tell-tale signs of spilled blood across the forest floor and when I looked over at Julchen she seemed to be panicking a bit. "Louise! Louise where are you!" She screamed frantically looking around the blood splattered ground. Just as Julchen was about to scream Louise's name again we heard a small whimper. "J-Julchen?" As soon as Julchen had heard her name being called she quickly ran in the direction the small voice came from. I looked over to Julchen who was holding a small nine year old blonde headed girl and whispering soothing words to the child. As I walked closer and into the little girl's view she looked at me before she held on even more tightly to her beloved sister. "Why hello there little one" I said nicely with a smile, "I am Elizaveta Herdevery but you can call me Eliza. What's your name?" The little girl looked up at Julchen and seeing as Julchen nodded, as a way of saying its ok, the girl finally talked, "I'm Louise Beilschmidt. It's nice to meet you." Before I could say anything Julchen seemed to be more interested in what happened. "Are you ok?" every single ounce of her voice seemed to be oozing with worry. Louise replied with a small nod of her head, while hugging her sister tightly "Yes I'm fine." she rubbed her eyes a bit and continued "When you didn't come back last night, I went to sleep early. But then at midnight some weird people came and burned the house down. I ran and got away with the bags you told me to always bring!" Louise yawned. "I had to fight also but they left after a while and I couldn't sleep cuz its dangerous here. I've been awake for the entire time." As Louise said this she drifted off to sleep in her sisters arms, with Julchen saying with a smile, "Good night Louise, sleep tight. You did well." Julchen then stood up and turned towards me," to that house again?" I shaked my head, "no I have a better place than that. That house was just temporary." I said with a smirk.

**_AAand that's all for today! I'll try to write more often when I can (Hopefully it's often!) Sorry if theres some bad grammar and whatnot but thanks for reading! I've been working on this one and editing it for a while! Probably the next chapters will follow phoenix- fire powers one and will probably get little gory but I'm still working on that so I guess the only thing you can do is wait! Thank You readers! Please R&amp;R! –The Little Triforce_**


	3. Chapter 3-Everything goes to Hell

_**A/n: Hey guys it's me again, The Little Triforce! I'm back and drowning under AP Homework. Yup, my writing has been blocked by stress, so yeah, but I still was able to post so that's a good thing! Anyways I've been thinking about the plot for this story and I might even change the whole concept of this but that's still at the drawing board. But if I am going to change anything it will for now be only minor details. Anyways here I go and Enjoy! (If any of you guys are curious about the ships it will be Fem!Germancest and HungaryXAustralia) Do not forget to R&amp;R!**_

**Eliza P.O.V**

"What", Julchen said obviously confused. I just smirked. "I have a better place, just follow me!" and with that I walked towards the forest area ahead of us. As we continued walking I kept a close eye on Julchen to make sure she didn't try to suck the blood of her dear little sister. As we got closer and closer to my mansion, I noticed Julchen looking around more until finally we had arrived.

"Whoa..." Julchen gasped. "This place is huge!" Boy was she right. The house had been passed down my family for generations. Now I bet many of you are probably wondering if my whole family were vampires, well they weren't. We were normal until the day disaster struck by a certain devil-hunter. But that's another story. The mansion was a plain light green color, and due to that it somewhat camouflaged with the trees surrounding it, which comes in handy for people looking for you. "So are we going to go inside?" Julchen asked, bringing me back from my thoughts. "Right, follow me" and I walked in.

As we walked in I noticed Julchen's reaction, her jaw dropped. Inside was just as lush and comfortable looking as any mansion would, with the large main staircase with a light, somewhat shiny look. Before I could say anything however, a voice spoke from the side saying, "welcome back, Elizaveta." Julchen then glared at the somewhat short stranger with blonde hair while holding the sleeping Louise protectively to her chest. I turned to Julchen and calmly said, "Don't worry she won't hurt you or your sister. Her name is Lily. She has been with me for a while." I inwardly growl remembering the horrible accident where only Lily, me and a few others survived. I WILL get my revenge but looks like I would have to wait... Anyways after shaking my head to remove such thoughts I turned to Julchen," I'm going to show you were your sisters room will be and your room will be." Julchen frowned as I finished. "Wait, what do you mean separate rooms?"

I blinked in confusion," Well, now that you're SOMETHING ELSE I am pretty sure you don't want to suck your little sisters blood dry by accident" I mentally rolled my eyes at her. Julchen seemed to not care though, giving me a look saying you can say that but I'm still going to stay with her. With a sigh I started walking with Julchen up the stairs to show her where she and her sister would be staying. As we walked through the halls Julchen kept looking around until we came to two rooms next to each other and I stopped. "These will be your rooms so put Louise in bed and come with me to talk in my study. Julchen rolled her eyes and replied with a lazy, "fine." She disappeared inside then quickly came out shutting the door as quietly as possible. "Let's go." I led the way to the short distance to my study and I let her in. My study was a pretty average room full of bookcases and had a desk by the window. "So as you know that you're a vampire." Julchen seemed bored as I started talking and I sat down," yeah yeah yeah what next?" I growled annoyed," Now that you are a vampire you need to drink blood every so often or else you will go on a blood crazy rampage." Another eye roll came from the bored silverette. "Which is why you can't sleep in the same room as your sister until you've had your daily dose of blood. Julchen started to get frustrated as she stood up "Just because you turned me into THIS doesn't mean that I will drink blood!" she yelled at me while growling. I started to get upset now too. She didn't understand the consequences that could come from not drinking blood annually. I stood up pissed and retorted," do you want to fucking kill your sister accidentally?! Because you can! When you are on a blood-lust you lose all sense of reason and will suck on any human's blood until your full!" I sat back down on my desk and continued a bit more calmly now, "As your "creator" I can easily make you drink blood even if you don't want to." I gave her a challenging glare as I turned around and grabbed a glass and bottle of "wine" and poured it into the glass. She seemed to have understood what my challenge was and she glared and hissed at me. " . " she spat at me. I smirked knowing I would win. "As your creator I command you to drink the blood in this cup." With a quick step Julchen stepped forward grabbed the cup and quickly drank it. When she finished she seemed to have realized what happened and growled. "You Bitch!" I got up and went through one of the drawers and found some matching iron crosses and took them out and laid them on the desk and I focused my concentration on just one. I was pouring most of my power into one of them to put a protective charm around it. Along with the protective charm I put a spell on the other one so that you would be able to feel the emotions of whoever wore the other one and so that it will glow when around the other. I quickly finished it and turned towards Julchen and smiled giving her the one that had the ability to sense the other one. "Here a present for you and your sister." Julchen grabbed the iron cross from my hand with a suspicious glare before inspecting it and replying" thanks." Suddenly though our silence was broken with a scream. "Louise!" Julchen screamed whilst running towards the room and I sprinted after her. What the fuck happened!?

As we ran the short distance to Louise's room, I saw Julchen holding Louise tightly away from Lily. Knowing that Lily was a vampire I put two and two together and figured out what happened, sadly though before I could apologize Julchen RUDELY interrupted screaming, " YOUR STUPID FRIEND ALMOST DRAINED MY SISTER OF HER BLOOD !?"I turned to Lily and quietly ushered her to the door and she looked at me with sad green puppy eyes, "I'm so sorry, I am usually more controlled about this.. I'm so sorry." I pat her back comfortably and whisper to her," Its okay, not everybody's perfect." She turns to me and hugs me happily and tells me before disappearing," thank you!" I turn back to Julchen and see her cradling a crying Louise, and to my surprise Julchen sounds like a mother. "Are you okay!?" she asks Louise while wiping her tears away and kissing her face. "Yes..." Louise replies with a sniffle tightly hugging her sister." That girl tried to bite me and I protected her the way you taught me!" I giggly like a little kid with a present these two are just so fucking cute I feel like I'm going to die! I head towards them and Louise looks at me, "Was that girl a vampire?" she asked innocently. I was speechless; I mean I never thought she would understand something like this until she was older. I mean she's only nine!? "I look to her and decide its better in these types of situations to tell the truth. "She is but she didn't mean to try to bite you, she never usually loses control like that and for that I apologize on her behalf." Louise wiped her tears and smiled a bit," Okay!" Before I could say anything else however Julchen decided to steal her attention away. "Look Louise, I have something for you!" Louise turned back towards Julchen smiling, "What is it?" I smile seeing the gleam in Louise's eyes. Julchen smiled widely handing Louise the Iron cross in her hands, "It has a spell in it to protect you from evil people who want to harm you, it will protect you when I can't." Louise smiled widely as I watched Julchen put it on her," Thank you Schwester!" I smile before calmly saying," time for bed! We have had a long day so time for some more rest!" I watched the two sisters, close as can be, get in bed ready to sleep after a long day. I soon leave for my own sleeping quarters and go to bed myself.

**Julchen's P.O.V**

I slept soundly until I felt something was wrong. It must have been because of my new supernatural powers but as I awoke I found Louise missing from the bed.. I walked out to see a group of mysterious people wearing masks with dark glowing red eyes walking away and carrying a sleeping Louise. I let out a scream as I jump towards her and I soon find myself fighting against some of these masked beings. But before I could do anything, one of them lashed me with a whip and I fell back gripping my arm which was bleeding profusely. My eyes were wide as I saw them continue walking out with my sweet little schwester! Before I make another move though, I noticed Eliza jump and try to get Louise back but to no avail, she was easily knocked aside as if a sack of flour. I got up and walked closer before realizing those evil people had erected a force field and it wouldn't let me through! I began crying as I banged at the force field sobbing and screaming for them to give her back. I kept continuing to hit the force field even if it burned my hands a little and I kept sobbing more and more while crying out for her even though I know that it was too late and she was gone.. " Give her back!" I screamed as I stopped hitting the force field and fell to the floor, my tears fell as my heart dropped, I had failed in protecting my sister..What was I supposed to do now..

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long delay I've been running around in circles literally because of my AP teachers are driving me nuts! But I still managed to get this chapter done and if you haven't noticed it's a bit longer than the others. I felt bad so I decided to write more for you guys! :D Also sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! Anyways R&amp;R PLEASE! **_


	4. Chapter 4- Memories forgotten

**A/N: Hey Guys TheLittleTriforce here and today I present to you chapter four of this fanfic series. Sorry for the delayed chapter, schools been stressful as hell itself and I haven't been feeling good either, which doesn't help. Anyways enjoy, don't get upset for what you may read and please don't forget to R&amp;R. (Rate &amp; Review) Much is appreciated my thankful subscribers. Partial credit to Phoenix-Fire Power and credit to the creator of Hetalia for the characters. Also if you have problems with gore or physical abuse do not read this chapter.**

**_Julchen POV_**

As I got up, the tears still running down my face, I felt like everything has gone to the depths of hell and would never come back up. My voiced cracked," w-why would they take her!? H-how did they even find us! You said that it was hard to find this mansion! I screamed at Eliza in anger. Eliza got up from her place on the floor and gritted her teeth as she healed any injures she had sustained from being thrown, "it must have been HIM." I looked at her confused, "who?" Eliza suddenly got quiet and whispered softly," a monster..."

_**Louise P.O.V**_

I woke up in a cart. I don't remember how I got there or even why I was there. I tried to ask you the person riding a horse next to the cart that I was in but he just looked at me, with his metal mask with glowing eyes and told me to be quiet. I listened obviously, but while I sat quietly by myself in the corner of the old cart, I tried desperately to remember where I came form but I couldn't remember. As I looked at the iron cross around my neck I held it tightly in my hand desperate to cling to the only thing that could tell me where I came from and what my past was. The people who were around me allowed me to keep it, saying it would help me figure things out later and to protect me but I desperately tried to cling to the fact that maybe it could help me remember my past. As I sat in the corner, the cart stopped and one of the people in masks came over and placed two new whimpering kids into the cart before it started moving. I stayed quiet but I gave a reassuring look at the two kids but it didn't really help much considering that I didn't even know where we were going or why I was there. As we continued onwards the mysterious people continued filling the cart until approximately 40 people were stuck there. But sadly things happen that we wish wouldn't. As it happens we lost 3 kids, and we witnessed the atrocity of death. Those three kids each trying to escape, ended up dead and fed to the many hounds surrounding the cart to prevent us from escaping. I panicked more than I was now," Why would they kill us?!" Everyone at this point gave up and just huddled for warmth as we moved more north, surrounded by dense dark trees that seemed to radiate death from their dark shadows. As we kept moving we noticed snow falling and everything around us seemed to be giving a dastardly feeling and we soon realized that as we were arriving at are destination, an old castle filled with gates with the tops sharpened, and as we arrived at the inside of the complex we saw more atrocities, one being of a rotting corpse hanging in a cage.

_**Julchen P.O.V**_

"Him? Who's HIM?" I questioned Eliza afraid to hear a response by the way she said him. I noticed Eliza shivered, "A monster that teaches orphans how to hunt and kill supernatural creatures..." Seeing the look of confusion on my face she elaborated more," A monster that eradicated most of my family and is responsible for the small amount of orphans in all the towns in the country. Ivan…" As soon as she said that everything became clear. Ivan, the monster of our world that teaches and tortures poor orphan children in the way of killing supernatural creatures but to the point where they physical and mentally destroy all those children to the point of no return. He is the most known person everywhere since he takes orphan children for that use. Especially since no parent will ever agree to let such a monster teach their children. I looked at Eliza wanting to make sure of something though," She'll make it through though yeah? She'll keep trying to survive in the hopes that we will rescue her yeah..." Eliza did a small sad chuckle," It's easy for them to change a young child's memory; she probably will never recognize you again…" "WHAT.H-How!?" Julchen gasped. Eliza cleared her throat, Ivan's followers are trained in all manners of magic and the reason why they took Louise is because she is an orphan. If she had parents he wouldn't have bothered because the deal is that with orphans no one cares about them thus they wouldn't care what he did with them... Most likely he will train them to the brink of death and exhaustion and turn them into monster unrecognizable by any friends or family. Thus by removing her memories, he basically owns her..." My eyes opened wide," But she has the iron cross! Can't she get her memories from that?" I questioned. Eliza thought about it for a moment," it is possible that could happen but it's unlikely." I gripped my own iron cross tightly," I guess I'll just have to believe that it could happen.."

_**Louise P.O.V**_

They took us out and led us into the main hallway, and made sure we stayed in line. As we arrived they made us sit at these tables filled with food but every kid, despite being hungry, did not want to risk eating it in fear of poison considering the drastic atmosphere around us and all the obscenities we have witnessed walking in. As we continued to stare at the food with wide frightened eyes we noticed a man, who was slightly tall, with a scarf and a long coat walked in and took a seat, smiling at us like all was good," Why don't you all start eating da?" he said with a smile. In response one brave soul tried the food and rejoiced at the fact that it was not poisoned and everyone including myself started scarfing down the food. As we continued eating, the strange man asked another question," How many are you are younger than nine da?" Whilst eating about 17 kids raised their hands in within a blink of an eye, those 17 kids were on the floor bleeding from the arrows protruding from their heads. I stopped eating at this point, my eyes wide in fright and splattered with a bit of blood from the kid next to me that was now dead. The scary man now smiled as he called for his servants to clean the cadavers up and they did. As soon as that was done he turned back to us and asked another question which caused people to shake uncontrollably in fear of what could happen. "Who is older than twelve da?" he questioned with that eerie smile that could send shivers done your back. Once again 5 kids raised their hands in were quickly killed, their mess cleaned. As me and the remaining 14 children sat in their chairs shaking, they cleaned everything away, and took the tables away and the eerie man smiled," now please remove all belongings and hold onto it, I will see what you have and depending on what you have you may be allowed to keep it da?" We all nodded scared to see what would happen if we were to disobey and did what we were told. As he went down the line he took away anything that could be a weapon and any type of necklace, depending on what it was, we could keep it. When it was my turn he looked at my necklace a=then at me and smiled," keep this, it will help you later da?" I took it back and gave him all my other stuff and in exchange had my hair cut short and was given new clothes consisting of shorts, shirt and a t-shirt and went to the side and got dressed. Every kid went through the same process. Once that was done we were taken out of the hall and put into rooms in pairs. I was thrown into a room with 2 beds and desks with supplies and as soon as I stood up my roommate was thrown in also. I took a look at him, he was my age and a bit taller than me but he seemed scared but tried to smile at me though it came out half-ass. "H-Hi." The boy said trying to be brave and stuck his hand out to me for a handshake," My names Jack." I took his hand and shook it telling him my own name in return. "Louise..." he tried to smooth his somewhat unruly hair, but it kept going back with 2 hairs sticking up slightly in the top, he seemed to be trying to calm down after what had just occurred. After a while a man knocked roughly on the door and yelled lights out and with that we both went to the beds and tried to fall asleep.

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

Meeting Louise was nice considering what had just happened. When we were being led away to our rooms, we were last told by the man, whom we now know was called Ivan, had told us to rest good since classes started but hearing him say that and ending with a giggle caused most of the kids including myself to shiver in sheer fright. When we awoke and went to breakfast me and Louise sat next to each other and we ate in silence dreading when Ivan would enter. That was until we heard giggling and the two of us with the remaining 13 looked up with wide eyes as we saw Ivan grinning somewhat sadistically. "Time for lessons Da? Follow me." We all got up and followed him deeper into the castle but as we went deeper the sights became more horrid. When we finally arrived at the classroom classes started instantly, if we didn't understand something we were punished, too slow, punished. Everything bad ended up with physical punishment from Ivan from his favorite two weapons consisting of a pipe and a whip. If you thought that was worse the physical classes often brought us to the brink of exhaustion and death and because of that we lost another five people to the monster of the classes. We also learned the hard way what happened when we go to easily on each other during the physical class. Me, trying to be nice tried to go easy on the other guy I was practicing with since he was exhausted but before we could start being serious again Ivan caught us and punished us. We were told to remove our clothes to keep them intact and put our hands on the wall as he whipped us as punishment. When it was finished we went to the infirmary were we were bandaged. This cycled continued but I felt even worse for Louise, for she had it worse. Yes, when it came to learning she was good but like me she often went easy on her opponents which caused Ivan to increase the severity of his punishments for her. She has had her arm broken from his pipe and plenty of scars from his whip. In fact, it's a miracle itself she is still alive...

**_Louise P.O.V_**

Pain. It's still there to tell me that I am still alive but I can feel myself getting used to it, somewhat. After fighting, I went easy on my opponent for the umpteenth time and was once again whipped. Within the beginning we were told to count until 20 and by the 15th the boy who was my partner at the time collapsed in a crying bloody mess and when Ivan striked again I whimpered softly since the whipped got stuck in my shoulder a bit and he ripped it out. Ivan snickered," Well well well, what do we have here students da? What is this situation telling us?" Often times, the other remaining students were here to witness this to keep us in line. By now we all were used to seeing naked but we still didn't make eye contact to keep a little decorum for everyone. Ivan, after not hearing an answer decided to pick on a girl and within moments she answered," That society is wrong sir." Ivan giggled happily," why is that da?" The girl continued," Society tells us that Women are weaker than men and that they are inferior to man but this situation has the opposite situation than expected..." Ivan smiled happy with the answer," Good da. Now what should we do about it?" All of the students including me, the whimpering boy and Jack answered," to never believe society." The Russian man smiled obviously pleased with the outcome," good da. Never let anyone tell you what you can or cannot do. Now go get cleaned we have more work to do da." With that we got dressed and we walked quietly to the infirmary and I got my injuries bandaged. I then remembered as I was walking back to my room why I had to survive, I had to stay alive to remember my past... I need to know why I was given up, why I was abandoned to this evil; I had to find out who and what my past was, no matter what...

**A/N: Anyways that's this chapter, obviously it's longer than usual and there is less dialogue than usual but I wanted to give you guys an idea of how bad exactly, Ivan's castle is for the children and how messed up he is. Anyways I introduced Jack Kirkland aka Australia! Anyways thanks for reading so Please rate and Review! Anyways don't hate me because once the bad stuff is over it gets better... Hopefully. ~**


	5. Chapter 5- Plans go Wrong

**A/n: Anyways this chapter is now own my own ideas, of course partial credit goes to the creator of hetalia for the characters and to Phoenix-Fire Power for inspiring this, BUT everything from here on out is my own creational ideas! ALSO, since many of you faithful readers seem shy to review (or idk, i guess i want someone to post a comment XD) I am planning on offering an incentive(Prize) to the first person who does a review/comment on any of my 2 stories. What those incentives are, well I'll probably tell you them at the end of the fic! So stay Tuned!(The review/comment must have something to do about the story and not something random!) Anyways school is still hell and I still don't feel well but I'm better! Anyways on with this Chapter! **

**Louise P.O.V**

As I walked back to my room I wondered if I even had a family and if they cared about me. But if that was the case why did they give me up? Confused at that thought, I walked back to my room to finish the assigned homework Ivan gave us, and when I walked in I saw jack waiting. "Hey", jack said attempting to smile after a long day of torturous training. "Hey "I responded before walking to my seat and opening up the book and doing the homework. Jack seemed to realize that I didn't want to talk and decided to look outside the small window we had in the room we shared before sighing softly. While writing I turned my head to look at him, "what's wrong?" I questioned tilting my head slightly while I kept writing out of the corner of my eye. Jack turned to me with a sad smile," I just miss seeing the sun and I miss my family..." I quickly finished the last question to the homework, and turned towards him, "you have a family?" Jack answered with a slight nod," I know that most of the kids here have no family and are orphans but I had one. I got separated from them while traveling before Ivan took me..." I walked over and gave him a hug softly, being mindful of my own bandaged injuries," I'll help you look for them when we get out of here." He hugged my back softly, taking note not to hug tightly for my injuries," And I'll help you figure out your past." I released him and went to my own bed," let's get some sleep, were going to need a lot of energy for tomorrow, we are going to train all day…" and with that Jack nodded in response and we both went to sleep, dreading the morning to come.

**Eliza P.O.V**

These past few months have been antagonizing; especially considering how a couple months could be years for a vampire, which it was. Julchen had become a complete mess after Louise was taken. I tried to cheer her up but she remained locked in her room where you could hear her faint crying. Eventually she started to move around and become active again but you could tell that it was forced. One night while I was sleeping I noticed the door creak open and Julchen walked in. I sat up and looked at her," Hi." I said rubbing my eyes sleepingly. Julchen seemed to be very nervous before she asked a question that surprised me," I-Is it okay if I lay with you?" I nodded as she came and laid down on my opposite side and I followed suit. After a while of awkward silence she finally spoke," Do you think Louise is still alive...?" I laid there in silence as I gathered my thoughts and thought of an answer," I think she may still being alive, you taught her how to fight and be strong so It's likely she is still alive." Julchen was quiet before finally whimpering a soft," I hope so..." Eventually we fell asleep and that was that. After that night I noticed that Julchen seemed somewhat happier, seeing as that there was a chance that her beloved sister was still alive but who knows when they would find out. Also the whole sharing a bed at night and talking for a bit became a regular thing for us until eventually we started to relax and I guess cuddle? I think though that she was just using me as a way to prevent herself from breaking down and thinking about Louise because I still every once in a while, will hear her cry quietly in the hopes that Louise is still, hopefully alive. Since Louise was taken we have been trying to locate Ivan's castle in hopes of rescuing whatever children were left but being an army of 2 isn't that scary. But we have successfully found his evil castle. Hopefully we can save them considering that Louise should be 16 or 17 now... Poor Julchen still looks for her in the woods surrounding the mansion in hopes that she would wander here after escaping. Julchen still looks the same as she did when I turned her though, though she is older now. But being a vampire, she will still grow just at a prolonged rate. Currently she should be 18 or 19 now, with me the same age as her.

**Jack P.O.V**

As we continued training the amount of time we spent doing dangerous activities increased as did our chances of death. Ivan continued to train us until only 6 out of the remaining 15 were left, with me and Louise being two of them. But just when we thought the training ended, it got worse. Instead of training in hand to hand combat now, we were forced to show what we have learned in fights against Ivan and some of his minions. By then I realized that I didn't care anymore, I was broken. I was a monster made to hunt and kill monsters. That is what I was made for, and what I am now. I am a monster hunter. All the other remaining children always held stoic faces now. Considering it was easier to do that than to react. We were broken down and rebuilt with this training. I forgot about the family I had, all I knew was that I had to kill monsters, that's all. At this point me and Louise never realized whenever our birthdays past, we just knew that with each year we became stronger and one step to being allowed to hunt by ourselves, the evil vermin of the world. With the training I became built, and pretty tall. Then again we were all forced to train so we all gained muscle. I was finally ready to start the mask and with that my training would be finally be over. But what was I going to do after? I lost my plans for the future..

**Louise P.O.V**

Ivan continued to train me and Jack with the remaining 4. At the last segment of training where we were dumped in the icy cold and dark woods located by Ivan's dark castle in airs and forced to survive for a couple days until they sounded an "alarm". Thankfully I was paired up with Jack, we make a great team. But when we were dropped off we were suddenly reminded how cruel this world is. Every night we had to either sleep in a tree or take turns sleeping for the woods were covered with vicious wolves and other vicious animals that could probably tear us apart easily. Surviving was the easy part for me and Jack, the hard part was listening to the other "friends" cries as they were killed or eaten alive. BY the time we left those woods there were only 4 kids including me and Jack. When we arrived at the castle our wounds, or whatever wounds we had, were treated and we were given a couple days of rest, which was weird considering we were never allowed to have a break. The next day Ivan gathered the 4 of us into his conference room where he told us something surprising. "Now you all have done well da. But next is trips to the south were you will make your mask, to keep your faces hidden from all those evil vermin da. After you will be given a job of killing one then you are free da." We all nodded having heard about this before. After we have passed the training in the north we head south to make our mask to hide our faces so that if we ever decide to have a family we wouldn't be found easily. I nodded one step closer to doing what I was made for, killing monsters. At this point I have grown pretty tall, I was built with muscle and thankfully my chest was not that big and cumbersome considering I had to run a lot but it also wasn't that small considering that we did have to drink milk to stay strong and other mixtures that would get us to grow and stay healthy. Whatever chest I had, I taped it though to make it even easier when training to the point where I could have been mistaken as a male, and it didn't help that I now styled my hair in a masculine way, plus it was short. As we all went back to our rooms, we packed what little belongings we had and by the morning we were gone, riding down south on horseback in a group with Ivan leading us. When suddenly I got a chill down my back, as if someone called me but I never turned around knowing it was the wind, most likely the wind that caused it.

**Julchen P.O.V**

Final-Fucking-ly I can get my fucking sister back! Eliza finally decided that tonight was the best night to go and rescue her and whatever remaining children there was! We packed some necessary supplies then set off with some horses to the castle. We arrived within a day considering we didn't stop but when we arrived I was shocked at what I saw. I saw Ivan's dastardly ice castle of death but it didn't stop there. There was chopped heads on pikes with signs saying if you do not belong they will kill you, and the fence was littered with dead and decaying bodies in all types of positions. They all seemed to be adults; maybe other people have thought of trying to rescue the children and died. While I trained with Eliza she did teach me the subjects I would have learned if I was a male. This is where I learned that there was a group of regular people who were fighting against Ivan to stop his torturous ways of kidnapping orphans and training them to the brink of death. Having learned so much in such a short time from Eliza helped me become more aware of the world we were living in. Though we were vampires we still communicated with the people in town, making friends and whatnot. Thankfully the area where the town was, there was more shade and darkness than light considering that they lived in an area surrounded by trees all around. Anyways I continued to look around when I sensed dangerous wolves and other beasts in the forest near us. At this point we left the horses somewhere where we could retrieve them later and we sneaked through the back with no troubles. As we walked deeper towards Ivan's castle I realized how it smelled of death everywhere and how it was deserted and I was about to continue walking when Eliza stopped me with her hand. "There's a trap right in front of us." She stated calmly. I looked around and saw nothing," What are you talking about?" With that she grabbed a rock and threw it somewhere ahead and which a loud and quick swish a ginormous axe swung down that would have cut us down in half perfectly if I had continued walking. I stared wide eyed at it before muttering to Eliza a thank you and we continued on. After we arrived inside I glanced around and noted that the inside was worse than the outside. Everywhere in the halls there was barely any light and everywhere you went smelled of death and human suffering. (School) As we continued on, the atmosphere became more and more tense. Until we arrived, I think, at the area of the castle where the trainees room, including the orphans that he took. As we searched around, of course being aware of more fucking traps, we found out that it was empty everywhere. It didn't help that my necklace didn't grow also so Louise was obviously dead or not there... I went with the better option of not there anymore because I fucking refuse to fucking believe that my fucking beloved sister was fucking dead. I REFUSE. I looked around everywhere for something, something that would tell me that she was still alive and I didn't notice I had started to cry as I kept searching every room until I went towards the balcony that was nearby with Eliza and screamed Louise's name to the wind in the hopes that she would hear it," LOUISE!"

**A/N: OK so I have been thinking, if someone were to be the first commenter on my fanfic here, I will either A. Give them a sneak peek at what will happen next (* and by sneak I literally mean one fact of the next story!) OR maybe, MAYBE allow them a "special prize" of choosing which character you want to make a cameo appearance BUT from a list of characters I have that I'm willing to allow show up and get an appearance! (I am not responsible if something goes wrong with the characters!) Anyways PLEASE RATE OR REVIEW! And thank you guys for reading this Fanfic! You guys are the best! Anyways hoped you Enjoyed chapter five of Phases of the Faded Memories! Stay tuned for more! And TheLittleTriforce is outta here! (For now!)(Also if the comment/review is not related to the story then it does not count!)**


	6. Chapter 6- Things Start To Go As Planned

_**A/N: Hey guys, TheLittletriforce here wishing you guys a Happy new year! Sorry for the delay of this chapter I've been brainstorming what exactly to write and all and this is the final product! ^w^ Anyways enjoy this chapter and don't forget to Rate and Review! Also thank you guys for reading my story! Anyways Enjoy!**_

**Julchen POV**

I screamed into the air knowing that now I would never see Louise again. It was too late; they were gone. "Fucking Shit!" I screamed into the air, knowing that even if Louise was somehow still alive, I knew I would never see her. "I walked around some more, while being wary for traps, and met back up with Eliza. When she looked at me with a look asking if I had found anyone I shook my head, "there all gone…" With that note we left the castle and quickly traveled back to the mansion, and to the town, and Eliza let me on my own for a while, so I thought why not go to town and get drunk a bit to purge myself of the bad memories, so off I went.

**Louise POV**

We eventually arrived and making everything was easier than I anticipated. Having been inducted into their ranks, I often did better than most of the men there, as did Jack. Soon we were often patrolling around the area as a team, searching for murderous animals, people, or anything that shouldn't be alive to end their blatant suffering. Often times we did this all in the dark where all you could see was me Jack and I's glowing red eyes coming off the mask that we had to wear. We both made it to the top of the ranks and soon became inducted into Ivan's own private "police" where we could go anywhere we want to hunt without having to report back to him, all we had to do was send a pigeon message and that's it, we could go back to hunting. Soon I and Jack were known throughout the desert area for having eradicated all signs of evil or murderous beings and soon we grew tired of the area and "migrated" somewhere else in search of more supernatural creatures that hunted on innocent people. Hopefully somewhere more interesting. As we traveled on the days got longer and snow began to fall we finally found a good town. We stayed on the outskirts and patrolled but all we found was suspicious rumors which just succeeded in telling me and Jack that there was some type of supernatural creature here. But who knows what could happen.

**Julchen POV**

After a well-deserved drink I went back to the mansion and hit the books hoping to lose myself in the fiction because c'mon, who doesn't like to lose themselves in some fantasy world? I was reading when Eliza came in with a somewhat serious look, with Lily following close behind. As I looked up then went back I asked her," why the long face?" Eliza looked at me before saying in a pretty grim tone," there's a pair of hunters in town so we need to stay low for a while". I glanced up with one eyebrow tilted," uhm okay? Not like I don't do that already!" Eliza soon ran over quickly and gripped my shoulders in a panic," This isn't funny! They could kill innocent people just to find you! You need to stay safe and lay low!" I stared at her before nodding slowly, and thinking to myself that if two people can cause Eliza to panic I should be worried too.

**Jack POV**

We were soon interrogating people for suspicious beings, and to tell you the truth it was like we hit a dead end. We found nothing no matter how much we searched prior to our suspicions considering that this village seemed like the best place for vampires or werewolves to stay. As me and Louise walked away we passed a father and what seemed to be his son, in a sailor suit, and we overheard a bit of conversation. "Father what are those two people?" The father seemed to be pulling his kid away faster before replying in a voice that hoped we wouldn't hear," Don't look at them, their bloody wankers..." After hearing that I turned to Louise and we silently conversed on what those two may be, werewolf? Vampire? Were bear? Were rat? Or maybe a doppelganger? Who knows, but I know for sure that with some more investigating we would find out.

**Louise POV**

After a bit of research we found out what those two were. They were werebears, the cousin of the werewolf but often times more docile. But none the less still a dangerous animal that needed to be killed. When we finished we burned down the house they had at the outskirts of the town and left a notice on a remaining piece of wood stuck to the floor and we went back to our little cabin and we cleaned and sharpened our gear.

**Eliza POV**

I paced back and forth slightly panicking a bit. They found Kirkland and his son within a week!? It was only a matter of time before they found me, Julchen and Lily! We have to stop going into town for a while. As I headed towards where Julchen often stayed I cleared my throat and told her," We have to stop going into town for a while." Julchen seemed to get upset," WHY!?" I stared at her with a glare," I know you want to go into town to hang out with those two guys you just became friends with but those two hunters have already killed two innocent werebears! One wasn't even old enough to fully comprehend everything! He was ten! So unless you want to die and not be able to find your sister keep heading out!" I took a deep breath as I thought about what I said before taking a deep breath knowing I had crossed the line. Julchen look angry now," not find my sister huh? Well maybe I want to be killed! I don't even know if she is alive or not! So if I were to die then maybe I would be able to find her!" and before I could stop her she ran out the door and most likely to the bar, to meet up with her friends.

**Julchen POV**

As I ran into the bar exhausted from running, I saw my two awesome best buddies drinking, Antonio the Spanish man in charge of a farm nearby and Francis the owner of the bar we were in, The French Flower, whose name resembled that of a brothel. "Ah mon Amie, care for a drink?" Francis asked with a smile from his place behind the bar. "Fuck yeah!" I replied taking a seat in the chair next to Antonio. At first glance these two seemed regular but really, Antonio was a peaceful werebear with a mate at home by the name of Romano, and Francis was well, a rather peaceful Rakshasa, which was basically a rich noble shape shifting cat thing. But although most are evil and crave chaos, Francis is the complete opposite preferring peace to chaos. As I settled down and drank the drink Francis handed to me I asked them," have you heard about the two hunters in town?" Antonio's eyes widened before replying," Si, they confronted me about Arthur and Peter. They found out what he was quickly! Then again Arthur transformed quickly to protect Peter.." I looked at him in awe," They talked to you and they didn't figure you out?!" Antonio smiled his shining smile," Si, I've been around humans so much that I technically am human now!" Francis chuckled," tell that to Romano." Antonio beamed proudly," I've been teaching him and he gets it now! Besides its Francis you should be worried about, I mean they eat and drink here si?" Francis rolled his eyes at that, " I am an actually noble, nothing they can suspect me of ,besides a peaceful rakshasa is like the odds of finding a nonflying Pegasus!" he said with a chuckle. Antonio nodded in agreement," . But Julie here is in trouble. She's the only one here who is Albino. They will suspect here of something if she isn't careful. I looked at him," are these hunters that good?" Francis nodded silently, "There are like the right hand man to Ivan, so if you want to find your sister your gonna have to capture them, so good luck!" I downed the rest of my drink quickly," Right!" We continued to drink and talk long until the bar closed down and I went back to the mansion and went to bed.

**Louise POV**

I stared out into the stars sitting on the roof, enjoying one of the few moments of peace me and Jack ever get. Meaning I get to wear regular clothes and not have to have my breasts bandaged. As I stared out into the wide expanse of starry night I hear Jack take a seat next to me. "Hey." He said. I grunted in reply deep in thought as I thought about the family that gave me up and I tried to figure out why. "Do you think that all these supernatural creatures we kill are all bad?" he decided to ask. I looked at him amazed," I wouldn't be saying that considering we kill them for a living and if Ivan heard you he'd have you drawn and quartered." Jack nodded looking at the stars," yeah I know that but really think about it. I mean those two that we killed yesterday, one was a boy. Plus if you think about they haven't really done anything in this town to cause deaths." I nodded while replying," yeah but it was only a matter of time." He countered," What if they never going to do anything except to live? What if most of the supernatural creatures we've killed so far have been innocent and were condemning them to either slavery or death?" I sat in silence thinking about it but before he could answer he said something that shook me to the very core. "What if your family was supernatural and before you could turn Ivan took you? Would you kill your family?" I thought about it before sighing," If they were innocent then yes, but it's not like their alive anyways. There probably dead." Jack sighed," Why did we come to this town anyways? We were well situated in the old one, no more monsters, no troubles... We could have lived a somewhat peaceful life Louise." I sat up and stared at him, trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill," because I-I have this feeling that something good will happen here that's why.." with that I walked away to my bed and slept, leaving jack to his thoughts. The next morning when we awoke we decided to go on a patrol. As we did we bumped into the two weirdest people ever. One being a girl with Silver hair and ruby red eyes the other a man, I think, with short choppy brown hair; but that wasn't the weird part. These two were acting like they were hiding something and when they turned the corner out of sight I noticed something strange, my iron cross was glowing… I stared at were the two had just went and decided to follow them; jack following close behind. I had to figure out what those two have to do with me; were they my family? Was one of them a sibling? I need to find out!

**Julchen POV**

As I followed Eliza we accidentally bumped into the two people we were trying to avoid the most, the hunters. Eliza of course panicked and pretended to be lost but I don't think the blonde hunter bought it. As we speed walked away, we talked in hush voices," I say we go back home and stay there for a while to avoid getting caught!" hissed Eliza upset that they were seen. I rolled my eyes and hissed back," Well I say we capture both and find out about Louise!" We glared at each other for a good 3 minutes before Eliza decided to look away, "Fine, we'll capture them BUT we go home first." I smiled in victory, "Deal!" As we were walking back we both ran into a little trouble, we go thirsty, and not just any thirsty, but blood-thirsty, so we quickly ran into Francis's shop and ordered a pint of "wine" for he both of us and we sat in the corner drinking it. But little did we know those two followed us and served us the same thing and what was worse was that one of Francis's other barkeeps gave them the exact same fucking bloody wine! I muttered a quick curse and told Eliza and we downed our pints quickly and ran out hoping that we didn't get the attention of the two but alas, we did. As we ran we decided to head into the woods and put our quick plan into action. As we hid in the treetops awaiting them I asked Eliza a question," can I hurt them a bit?" Eliza nodded, "of course, this is for our other fallen super naturals and to find your sister! Let's do this." And with that we waited for them to arrive shortly.

**Louise POV**

We ran after the two vampires quickly. After finding out what they were we decided to get the job done quickly but we lost them, so with weapons out and in the woods we searched around for them. "Crap! We lost them." I growled at Jack. Jack nodded in reply still looking around, seems like the one with the short choppy brown hair caught his attention, in a good way. As we searched the clearing for them, I noticed my iron cross was glowing again, so I hid it, so that we wouldn't be seen. As we kept walking, I turned around sensing something but saw nothing. Suspicious, I turned around and found Jack unconscious, as I went closer I felt a stinging on my back and when I whipped around, I saw her, the silver haired woman. As I turned, I swung my sword at her but she was faster; so this was the speed of a vampire. Interesting, looks like this fight won't be easy. But what surprised me the most was that she could actually hit me, usually my iron cross prevented any monster from hurting me physically but this woman was able to! I turned my head to look at Jack, with my guard still up and I found the other vampire removing his helmet and weapons and inspecting him. Great just when I thought this fight couldn't get any harder, it did, so now I I have to fight this vampire AND rescue jack. When I turned back the silver haired vampire was gone. "Fucking shit." I muttered as I scanned the area and before I could do anything I felt something sharp against my throat and a voice telling me," Move and I kill you!" I stopped not moving and as soon as the vampire loosened her guard was dropped I hit her in the ribs and backed away. The silver vampire hissed in pain slightly, as she held her side, and with that the other one came to her side and got ready to fight. As I got in a fighting stance I stared at both of them as I gripped my sword tightly thinking," so this is the end for me..." I grabbed another sword deciding to use the style I was most comfortable in. I struck the brown haired one with one sword and the silver haired one with the other. I kept up a good fight but in the end, being outnumbered didn't help, and before I knew it I was knocked unconscious from behind by the silver haired one and I hit the ground with a soft thud.

**Julchen POV**

"Fuck yeah!" I screamed as the other hunter fell to the ground unconscious. I high-fived Eliza in victory and with that I told her," Now to bring them to the mansion for questioning!" Eliza nodded," you get the blonde one I'll grab the uhm, brown haired one" She said this with a slight blush. I instantly noted that she probably liked the brown haired one. Our plan was simple, find out about my sister then convince them to join our team by any means necessary, magic of course! I grabbed the blonde ones arms and slowly dragged him or her to the mansion and we quickly took them to the cells we had in the basement. As I cuffed the blonde one to the chain on the floor I noticed blood starting to soak his or hers clothes, I sighed," Eliza! Get the bandages! This one is injured and we can't have it bleeding out to death!" Eliza sighed," Fiiine! Just make sure there's no weapons on him or her!" and she left after making sure the brown haired one's head was bandaged to stop the bleeding from his head wound and had placed his weapons and leather protective coat on the chair far away from him along with his helmet. As I removed the blonde ones helmet I gasped in softly while blushing, it was a girl, and a cute one nonetheless! I removed her leather jacket too and searched her for weapons when I found something weird, a necklace and as I took hold of it I felt anger rising up in me; it was an iron cross... The EXACT same one I gave Louise so long ago. I grabbed and removed any that could be used as a weapon and her helmet and put it right next to the brown haired ones stuff. I sat in the empty chair across from them and glared at the unconscious blonde girl. This girl has my sister's iron cross; this must've been why she and he found him! As Eliza came back with the bandages she saw me upset," What's wrong?" she asked as she went over and put the bandages down when she saw the necklace in my hand," Is that!?" I nodded," yeah, it's hers and it's glowing." Eliza growled," that must've been why they found us so fast!' We both scowled and stared at the blonde haired girl wondering what to ask and what to do when she woke up.

_**A/N: Aaand thats it for this chapter guys! yes i know another somewhat cliffhanger but i am not sorry! And don't worry ill try to start writing quickly so that i can post as soon as possible! Anyways, i added some fictional monster that i found in this old book i got when i was like in middle school and i tried to explain what they were but if you still don't get it just pm me and i'll explain! Anyways thank you for reading and don't forget to Rate and review! ^w^ TheLittletriforce out!**_


	7. Chapter 7- Bad Luck Strikes Again

_**A/N: Hey guys The Little Triforce here! Sorry i haven't posted in so long! Things have been busy for me and i haven't been able to find the time to post but i have been working on this story and its plot! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter that i worked so long on for you guys so Enjoy! And remember i don't own Hetalia, and don't forget to R&amp;R! And if you have any questions feel free to pm me! Anyways The Little Triforce is out! Now Enjoy! ~**_

_**Louise POV**_

As I woke up I noticed something different, the atmosphere of the room was different so it told me we were underground, but what I wasn't expecting was for me to be shirtless and the silver haired girl to be treating my wounds. I jumped backwards growling at her with my face red as a fucking tomato," What do you think you're doing!" I growled at her. She looked at me and rolled her eyes, "treating your wounds you idiot. Now come back so I can finish." Now the silver haired girl was blushing. I walked back over slowly and sat down my back towards her and I could hear her take a sharp intake of breath as she saw the numerous scars on my back. I shivered a bit as she traced some of them and then before I knew it she finished, I turned and she handed me a new shirt," Thanks" I mumbled still blushing over the ideal because the girl was attractive and all. I turned and saw Jack staring at the brown haired one, he had bandages around his head from where they knocked him unconscious but other than that he was fine. With that I got up and sat back in the corner as far as my chains would let me and stared at jack trying to get his attention. As soon as I did I gave him the look signal saying, "Let's try to escape" but he ignored it giving me one that said, "I am tired of killing. At least this way we can escape Ivan" and he turned back away from me, deciding to shiver at a different corner. I shivered soon after, because now that I thought about it, it was fucking winter and we were in a basement without a coat, so basically it was fucking cold. As I sat in the corner I sniffed my shirt and instantly relaxed recognizing the somewhat familiar scent from my time in the cart being taken to Ivan, when I froze. If I recognized the scent does that mean my family is here? But before I could contemplate the idea any further I fell asleep, for the first time in forever feeling secure.

_**Jack POV**_

So it's cold and I'm stuck in a dungeon-like place and my head hurts but there's an upside to all this. I've been talking to one of my captors and I think she likes me and I like her too! Once Louise fell asleep in the corner and the silver haired girl gave me a blanket and draped the other one over Louise I got a chance to talk to the brown haired one. I found out her name is Elizaveta, and the silver haired one is Julchen and that's pretty much all I got from her for the time being. As I traced random things into the dirt I could feel Eliza's eyes on me, so I did the best thing, I asked her if there was anything she wanted to know about me or Louise; mind you I didn't tell her Louise's name, she could find that out herself, or anything about Ivan. The look of surprise that hit her face was cute since she didn't expect me to have said that, but when you've been killing, probably innocent, supernatural creatures you want to escape, and this was my way of doing so. She eyed me thinking about her question before finally asking," How bad was it, training with Ivan?" I cleared my throat a bit before finally answering," Well, it was a bit rough at first, with all the training but eventually me and my friend over there got the hang of it and rose to the top of the class. Sadly whenever that happened you still got punished, especially to show everyone else that nobody gets special treatment." She winced as I continued," And oh did Ivan enjoy that, he thought of me and my friend as his "protégées" and immediately trained us a thousand times harder until we knew everything backwards, forwards and upside down until here we are hunting by ourselves. But I never enjoyed it." I stopped after and awaited Eliza's reaction. She stared at me for a while contemplating what I said and she seemed to be eyeing me suspiciously before finally saying, "So you don't enjoy killing supernatural creatures?" "Nope." "What about your friend?" "I don't think she likes it either but she's more scared that Ivan would kill her if she didn't and she wanted to live. She wanted to find her family." Now Eliza looked even more confused," Family?" I nodded," my friend believes that she actually had a family but Ivan's minions took her away from them or she was given up and she wants to know why." Eliza raised an eyebrow," Wow, well I'll have to talk to Julchen but other than that I believe you." I smiled at her, the first smile ii had done in ages," Thank you." And with that she left.

**Eliza POV**

As I left Jack and went upstairs to talk to Louise I thought about what he said to his friend how she was looking for her family and with her looks, there was a possibility she was Julchen's sister but we don't know that for sure… For all we know she's just a girl who just so happens to look the same but then again, it doesn't explain the iron cross... Could it really be that she's Louise? Or did she find the iron cross or even was it given to her after Louise died? It doesn't help that Jack's friend also doesn't talk to us, well except for Julchen. Seems those two get along. Maybe they'll get together after all this is sorted out I thought to myself, because now that I thought about it, I shipped them together! There both cute. But first we need to find out more and see that they really do mean no harm. I went to Lily who was cooking up a potion I had asked her earlier to make. A truth potion, so we can find out if we can really trust them. As I walked in a dark cloud of smoke wafted out," LILY DID YOU BURN SOMETHING!?" I SCREECHED. This is going to me a mess to clean I thought. After some coughing I heard a small, "No! The potion is cooking and it emitted this smoke!" I walked over to the pot that she was stirring and immediately started coughing, it smelled terrible! Like the worst thing you've ever smelled but at least fifty times worse. "Is it supposed to be like that?" I asked her and she nodded, "It may smell bad but it actually works!" I raised an eyebrow, "Hopefully they won't die..." I added as an afterthought but Lily heard me, "They won't!... I think?" I stared at her,"uhm you know they need to be alive right after this?" Lily nodded and explained," Well they will live but if they lie, they might uhm. Get sick but they won't die!" I sighed, "Better than nothing I guess..." As I headed out I told her I would be back later to see when it was done and she responded with a somewhat quiet, "Okay!" I headed to the library where I knew Julchen would be and when I walked in there she was holding jack's friends iron cross that was glowing. She seemed close to tears as she stared at it. I coughed softly to let her know I was in the room and she looked up, "So? What do you think?" I stared at her, "About what?" "Those two, can we trust them? "I nodded," I think so but we are going to use the potion just in case, better safe than sorry." After a moment of silence Julchen spoke," Do you think that girl is Louise?" I stayed silent contemplating the idea and told her, "Yes I do. But we won't know for sure until that potion is ready." Julchen nodded and stared out the window. I decided to take a nap in my room and leave her alone to her thoughts and her prayers that the girl would actually be here sister, despite how much she loved her at first sight.

_**Julchen POV**_

The Gods hates me. I can feel it; why else would they send some cute, sexy blonde haired warrior lady with my missing sister's iron cross. Like c'mon gods like I don't have enough to worry about already! As I sat in the library deep in thought, I came across the only reliable explanation, Ivan wanted this to happen! He must have found out about Louise's past, found me and Eliza, and wanted us gone! He must've taught this girl well though... Fuck, if she really is my sister then gods I'm in love with her! But who cares, love is love no matter who it is! Besides it's not like were identical or even look the slightest bit alike! I need to talk to this girl and find out more about her because she will either lead me to Louise, whether she is alive or dead, one way or another. But then there's also the problem of her being a hunter…

_**Louise POV**_

As I woke up I noticed I had a blanket around me and when I looked around I noticed Julchen staring at me and I blushed. Had she been watching me while I slept!? Maybe this love could work out? Maybe not considering that I hunt and killed supernatural creatures... But If I quit being a hunter, and boy does that idea sound amazing, maybe it will? The question is how I can go about this and before I could think about anything else Julchen asked me a question, "What's your name?" I blinked before answering, "Louise." Almost as if that wasn't my real name she stared at me as if I was lying. Without breaking the eye contact she asked me the next question, showing me the iron cross," Where did you get this?" I stared at her before I stated," I had it since I was taken to Ivan's; more specifically when I woke up in the collection cart." She stared at me with those ruby red eyes as if searching my soul to see if I was lying but she quickly looked away after, satisfied with the answer I gave, and left the room. I stared at the door where she left confused, what was I to her? Was she my sister? The family that gave me up to Ivan? Before I could delve deeper though, my heard began to pound, so I just rested my head on the cool concrete wall and closed my eyes, waiting for the pounding to die down.

_**Julchen POV**_

After questioning Louise I decided to go out for a drink. As I arrived and sat with Francis and Antonio I sighed. "What's wrong Julie?" asked Antonio. "It's rare for you to be so down!" I looked at him before deciding to tell them what Eliza and I caught," Well we caught the two hunters and I think one may be my sister." Antonio spit out his wine while Francis stared at me his eyes bulging," MON DIEU you must be joking!?" I shook my head saying," It's true, we have both of them." Antonio leaned in and whispered to me," Be careful where you say that because if anyone finds out they will take them form you and, most likely kill them." I scoffed at the idea," yeah because someone would steal from Eliza." Antonio shook his head in disagreement," no, they would. Those two have killed many families and innocent people, that many would leap at a chance to kill them, so be careful." I nodded saying, "Okay." Little did I know, someone was already in the progress of doing so.

_**Louise POV**_

I woke up sensing something was wrong. As I blinked the sleepiness out of my eyes and they slowly adjusted to the darkness I noticed something was wrong. There was a mysterious figure dragging, what seemed to be an unconscious Jack, out from the other exit out of the basement. As I slowly got up and moved to a different corner as quietly as possible I noticed something, the person or creature had blonde spiky hair and was wearing a red jacket, which was weird considering that they were trying to be sneaky. A moment later the person came back looking for me, in the corner where I was sleeping in moments before. Moving quietly I snuck up behind the person and used my chain to choke them, not in hopes of killing them but instead to knock them out so I could call Eliza down our something, but the person back me up roughly against the wall causing one of our helmets to clang to the floor loudly. I winced realizing that I got stabbed slightly by a small needle, which got pulled out as the attacker moved forward and threw me off his back and I landed with a loud oomph onto the floor groaning in pain as I felt some of the stitches pop from the scratches that Julchen had fixed. The person soon however went and removed my chain from the floor and used what was left to tie me up before knocking me out to the unwelcoming darkness.

_**Eliza POV**_

I sat straight up in my sleep having heard a weird clang come from the basement, as I got up and hurried towards the first floor and to the door to the basement, I noticed Julchen had just come back from a night pub trip and had heard the noise too. She looked at me with wide eyes," Do you think they escaped?" She asked me. I shook my head," impossible. I had them shackled to the floor and it's not likely that they escaped." Julchen eyes widened as it seemed some idea had popped into her head," What if someone took them..." I frowned," Now that is more likely.." and with that we opened the door to the basement and when we reached the ground I cursed loudly noticing they were gone and the secret entrance to the basement was wide open. "CRAP. Someone took them..." I growled looking around noticing slight scuff marks on the floor, whoever took them caused jack and his friend to put up a fight.. Suddenly I heard Julchen gasp, and I turned towards her asking," What's wrong?" She held out a slightly bloody sewing needle and said," Louise got stabbed on this! And look there's a slight trail of blood leading off into the woods!" We looked and grinned suddenly grabbing our gear along with their jackets and we followed the slight trail of blood, in hopes of saving jack and his friend before it was too late.

_**A/N: So that's the end of Chapter 7! Seems like Jack and Eliza are continuously being followed by bad luck! Anyways I'm sure you are all wondering who the person who took them is but I won't tell till the next chapter! (Which I will try to post faster since i have not been on!) Anyways here's a quick little contest, if anyone can guess who the character is and what their back story may be, I will write/attempt to write a one-shot for them! Be warned though the ship has to be from Hetalia (but I refuse to do GerIta.) If its germancest then that's cool! Just no GerIta -.- . Anyways PM me you're answer and whoever is the closest will get a one-shot of their choice (meaning you supply theme, ship, and plot and I'll do the rest!) Anyways thanks for reading my Faithful followers and Germancest Fanatics and until next time! ;DD The Little Triforce out!**_


End file.
